


All's Fair in Love and Gore

by Dreadianz



Category: Original Work
Genre: A character dying but not really because she’s got some weird Deadpool-ass immortality, Abuse, Death Threats, Extreme Gore, F/M, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadianz/pseuds/Dreadianz
Summary: An alternate version to Percy and Tabitha's fight in the Muskorps Base that ends more passionately. CW for hard gore and violence.
Relationships: Percy/Tabitha





	All's Fair in Love and Gore

  


“ ** _NNGRRAAAAGGH!!!_** ”

  


Percy’s unmistakable war cry echoed through the walls of the empty Muskorps military base as he charged forward, shining scimitars in hand. He delivered a brutal blow to his former lover, now archnemesis, Tabitha, as her wicked magic caused her to violently lurch away from his attack. He managed to catch her hand just in time, his sharpened blade cleaving it off like a hot knife through butter.

  


“Grgk-!!” She hissed and clutched her wrist, the bloody stump left behind now guzzling and pumping out hot red blood. In her moment of confusion, Percy cornered her and drove his blade into her once again, this time cutting down the entire length of her body and sawing her in half. Her two halves split apart, tendons and organs collapsing, then fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

  


Percy heaved and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The two had been going at it for hours, and he knew that even now, the battle wasn’t over yet. Just as suddenly as she was torn apart, new muscle tissue and arteries shot out of Tabitha’s scattered body parts, hooking onto each other and stitching her back into one piece, skin soft and clear of any scarring as if nothing ever happened. Percy grit his teeth as his enemy once again stood tall with a sneer, effectively undoing all of his damage.

  


Tabitha snarled, while keeping a smug expression. “Percy, Percy, Percy. When are you gonna learn dat I can’t DIE?!”

  


Percy growled softly as she approached him, tightening the grip on his scimitars. “I can do this all day. I’ll find a way to break you, just you wait…”

  


“OOOOOH, I’m shakin’!” Tabitha let out an ugly cackle as she lashed her arms forward, stretching them out like rubber, and she forcefully snatched Percy’s swords, tossing them far away.

  


“H-Hey!! You bastard-!” Percy could barely finish his tirade before her stretchy arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards her. With her heels on, Tabitha was taller than him, so up close like this, he had to look up to meet her eyes— glowing bright red with skull-shaped pupils, her face holding a nasty smile adorned with ugly yellow teeth. Tabitha squeezed him hard, crushing his ribs, as her hands lovingly cuddled his chin and cap.

  


“Gonna be an awful lot harder to break me without yer fancy swords… Nyeh-heh-heck-heck-heck!!” She squeezed harder, claws digging into his head and jaw.

  


“I don’t… need… my swords…” He croaked, as the air was being strangled out from him. Glowing veins began to form on his body, his own Core powers activating. While he couldn’t regenerate and heal his wounds like she could, his powers gave him incredible amounts of strength. His muscles flexed and expanded as he began to overpower her and break free. Tabitha stopped laughing and her eyes widened with confusion as Percy pulled out of her grasp.

  


“Eh?!” She grit her teeth and cracked her elongated arms like whips to strike him. Percy grabbed them effortlessly and crushed them tightly with a powerful grip.

  


“DIE!!!” Percy roared as he pulled his arm back, and drove his fist straight through her gut and up to her chest. Her organs and bones practically shattered with the force of his godly punch, and he grabbed a hold of her heart. It thumped wildly with his touch, and only seemed to beat harder and faster as he began to squeeze it, threatening to destroy it. Tabitha seemed afraid, but her face softened to one of submission, and she moaned softly.

  


“Oh, f-fuck…” Her cheeks flushed red, as Percy’s sudden violent attitude change caught her interest. Somehow, just having him hack and slash away at her felt boring and generic, but now that he was trying to destroy her with his bare hands, she could feel the full force of his body— And she hungered to feel more of him inside of her.

  


Percy froze and looked confused. Her heart continued to beat erratically within his palm, and her body slumped over onto his, driving more of his arm inside of her chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and he could feel how soft and warm she was. Warm body, warm insides, warm blood gushing down his arm… And she felt especially warm around his groin. He shuffled backwards slightly when he felt it: Her rock-hard erection pressing through her latex bodysuit and against his thigh.

  


Tabitha kept a satisfied, dream-like expression for a few moments, then immediately switched back to an evil sneer, biting down on Percy’s shoulder with a horrid crunch, spider leg-like appendages shooting out of her back and stabbing his. Percy screamed as she sank her teeth and blades deeper into his flesh, violently pulling her head away by the hair.

  


Percy winced as he watched his shoulder flood with blood, staining right through his baby blue blouse. He tightened his grip on Tabitha’s hair, other arm still deep inside her chest, and he glared at her with death in his eyes. Then he kissed her deeply.

  


Tabitha was taken aback by this, but obviously didn’t fight back. She sputtered and graciously accepted his kisses, kissing him back and slithering her long tongue against his, the two swapping spit and tasting each other’s blood as they grinded their now-equally hard bulges against each other. Percy was practically fisting her gaping wound with her heart still in his hand. Her hot blood gushed and splattered onto the ground as she moaned between kisses, scratching up Percy’s bloodied back with her spider-like appendages.

  


Percy let go of her head and pulled his now completely red arm out from her gut, ending the kiss. “That’s it...” He growled, shoving her onto the blood-soaked floor with a splash.

  


Tabitha giggled evilly and she fondled her wound, choosing not to heal it right away, and she suggestively spread her legs for him. The flashes of skin that were showing as a result from him cutting her up her clothes during their fight were driving him crazy. “What are you gonna do to me~?” She pondered with feigned curiosity.

  


“I hate you so much, you make me so angry… But at the same time…” Percy almost looked like he was going to cry. “I miss feeling you. I miss your body…” He grit his teeth and restrained himself, trying to settle his erection. “We’ll never be together again, but…”

  


Tabitha gave him a bright-eyed, innocent smile, holding her finger to her lips. “I won’t tell if you won’t…” And she further poised her hips towards him, her fat cameltoe practically ready to break through her clothing as her cock continued to stretch against the material.

  


Percy gave it a moment of thought. He really shouldn’t do this… They were enemies. Giving into desire would be weak of him, and it’s exactly what she wants. But he kept a firm eye on her body. He could see every curve and roll, the same ones he would worship and fondle when they made love. His cock throbbed painfully and he decided he couldn’t hold back anymore. She had won this battle… but he wasn’t going to make her get away with it easily. He kneeled and squeezed her fat thighs, running his thumbs against her puffy labia through the shiny latex. He looked up at her with an empty expression.

  


“ _Do it._ ” She sneered.

  


Percy swallowed his pride and drove his pointed claws into the material, prying it apart and tearing it open, releasing her musk-drenched groin from their latex prison. The smell immediately made him drool and throb harder, his brain flooding with countless memories of when they were still dating. He licked his lips and sank further onto the bloody floor, pressing his snout into her warm muff and inhaling deeply. His long tongue slithered out and licked the length of her opening.

  


He snorted more of her precious scent as he kissed and sucked on her soft lips, pressing his tongue inside of her and tasting her. He purposely ignored her cock, but felt it twitch and drool pinkish precum all over his cap and hair. He slurped loudly and moaned into her, relishing in her taste, which he had secretly longed for for so many months.

  


Tabitha bit and sucked on her lip, feeling his warm wet tongue tease and toy with her. It took a lot of willpower not to just cum right there, but with how desperate and lonely her throbbing cock looked, she couldn’t help but move her hand towards it to give it a few jerks.

  


Suddenly, Percy’s hand moved forward and pushed hers away. He pushed himself back upwards and dragged his body closer to hers, pulling his pants and underwear down. His hard cock extended partially, reaching to his belly, and it twitched as he sighed and grabbed onto it. Tabitha wriggled with excitement as she felt it circle around her opening, using her grool as lube, then effortlessly slipped inside, filling her up immediately. Her toe claws curled and dragged inside of her heeled boots as she mumbled.

  


“O-Oh god…” She looked up to smile at Percy when he suddenly grabbed her still-open gut wound. She flinched and looked surprised, and he used his enhanced strength to rip it open further, pulling her torso apart in a goopy mess like a delicious grilled cheese sandwich. She gasped and rolled her eyes back as he pried and cracked open what ribs she had remaining, and began fucking her hard while fondling her bloody insides. His other hand was placed firmly on her throat, crushing her windpipe.

  


Percy grunted aggressively as he went faster, his balls slapping against her quivering ass and making goopy splash sounds as blood began to pour out of nearly every hole on her body. He continued to tear her open, and relished in the pleasure of it, so much so that he could even begin to see his cock poke back out from inside her. Percy couldn’t help but give her a menacing grin. 

  


“What happened to your instant healing?”

  


Tabitha gurgled with pleasure and looked back at him, unable to say anything but giving him a clear “fuck off” look. She moaned as he kept thrusting, keeping a firm grip on her throat, and he delicately rubbed his thumb against her soft lips. She sighed with what little air remained in her lungs and let his thumb slip into her mouth, sucking on it. As he fucked her, her Chaos power began to make parts of her mutate, and Percy’s cock was then firmly caught in a vice of teeth.

  


“ **GAARGH!!** ” He bellowed, stopping his thrusts and looking down to see that Tabitha had mutated her cunt into a toothy maw, a trick she used to use a lot when they were still dating. While her teeth weren’t in deep, Percy’s dick still bleed deeply and filled her hole with his blood. He gave her a disapproving glance while she smiled wordlessly.

  


Tabitha closed her eyes as she released his groin from her fanged trap and he kept fucking her, her extra teeth now lightly grazing the sides of his length. He stuck more fingers in her mouth which she sucked on happily, until she felt a great, painful pressure building from them. She opened her eyes and glanced around with confusion, feeling like she had a horrible headache. She then noticed Percy’s arms trembling, one on her exposed spine and the other on her jaw. 

  


Percy roared and ripped her apart, tearing her jaw from her skull and her torso from her legs. His cock throbbed and pumped cum into her open, wounded body as he held her torn body parts like war trophies. He then threw them aside and collapsed onto the ground, panting and sweating.

  


Tabitha lied flabbergasted, in pieces. Her lower half wriggled and relished in the feeling of his hot fluids inside of her, but it wasn’t enough. She still had a raging hard-on, and she wasn’t gonna stop until it was gone. Her torso pushed itself up and crawled to her lower half, repairing and healing itself, and she re-affixed her jaw back onto her face as the rest of her body parts either crawled their way back inside of her or regenerated completely. Soon enough, her wounds closed up and she was good as new, standing up and peering down at Percy with her hands on her hips.

  


“Dat was real cute, but now it’s _my_ turn!”

  


Percy grunted and rolled over slightly, lying on his belly. “Fine… But I can’t do much… Using my powers in conjunction with that orgasm wore my whole body down...”

  


Tabitha snickered and rubbed her hands together. “You don’t need to do anythin’, baby! You know I’m a woman of simple taste…” She purred, while eyeing his ass. Her spider appendages came back out and pierced Percy’s hands and feet, pinning him to the ground. He yelped, but was too tired otherwise to acknowledge the pain.

  


Now she got on _her_ knees, and lifted Percy’s lower half upwards. She toyed with his cock a bit, slapping his balls around, making him whine as he was still sensitive. She dug her clawed hands into his asscheeks as she spread them apart, drooling at the sight of his musky, puckered hole. She dragged her claws down his ass and thighs, marking him with bloody scratches as her slimy tongue slithered all over his ass, plunging deep into his hole.

  


Percy wriggled around and gasped, whimpering from the mix of pleasure and pain. He submissively lifted his haunches and pressed his ass deeper into her face, craving to feel more of her. “F-Fuck… f-f-fuck me…” His tired voice shivered out.

  


“I’m gettin’ to it!” She barked, pulling away. She gave him a hard spank as punishment. “Fuckin’ impatient whore…”

  


She stood back up and grabbed her cock, slapping it against Percy’s ass with a few hearty cackles. She slid it up and down his taint, biting her lip as the familiar feelings came rushing in. God, she missed this ass. And she was gonna take full advantage of her time with it. She raised her arms out and they stretched once more, wrapping around Percy’s midsection. She bent forward and hugged him tightly so that her loins were positioned above him. Then, digging the heels of her boots into his thighs, she drove her cock deep into his ass and fucked him as hard and as fast as she could. Loud, gushy clapping and breathy muscarian moans echoed across the arena.

  


Percy got goosebumps from her hot breath on his skin, her big dick filling him up, her soft body squished against his. He struggled and broke one of his arms free from her piercing appendages using the last of his strength, and put her in a headlock from behind. She got the hint and stretched her neck down to make their faces meet, and they passionately made out as she thrusted with all the passion her ugly body could muster.

  


Taking in each other’s scents, feeling their moans inside each other, the sweat on their bodies, and the sting from their hundreds of battle scars while locked in brutal sex drove both to a mind-shattering orgasm — Screaming and squirting out cum as plumes of spores escaped their mushroom caps. The air was instantly made cloudy by a fog of pink and white spores, as Tabitha gasped loudly and pulled out, giant globs of pink cum pushing out of Percy’s winking ass. His cock was practically red and aching from all the pressure, but it was worth it. Tabitha could barely walk, and instead stumbled and landed next to Percy, a sweaty mess.

Both muskies turned to look at each other, equally exhausted and sore. They shared one last kiss and pressed their caps together, feeling a little bit of the love they once had for each other.

  


“I hate you,” Percy mocked.

  


“I hate you too,” Tabitha retorted with a grin.

  


They both could only hope they would keep each other’s promise and not tell anyone.


End file.
